Naughty Feelings
by jaggedcharm
Summary: Ch 3 is here! Luke and Lorelai on the phone after the test run at the inn. Their feelings get the best of them. Lots of smut.
1. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing. AS-P is awesome. I give credit to her and her buds that are the true GG.

A/N: Please enjoy the smut, but leave me some feedback.

These feelings are overwhelming. She can't help but be excited, but at the same time she is a bit embarrassed. Should a normal, non-slutty woman be feeling this way? A warm tingly feeling is raging a course through her body. The dampness between her legs is a the sign she has never felt before while she is alone. She keeps wondering if she should feel dirty by the tightness in her lower abdomen. What is this feeling that she is feeling? Never in her life has she felt so alive, so uninhibited, so out of control. She's not sure she likes this new feeling. How will she deal with this new achy feeling? She knows that it is that man that makes her feel this way. This is the only time a man has captured her attention enough to have these feeling of lust and want and need without the object of said feelings being right in front of her to alleviate the tension. How can a man she has not even been on a date with cause such a strong urge in her? She talks to him on the phone since he's been gone. She gets as giddy as a schoolgirl with her first crush. By the end of the conversation she is ready to explode. He brings out so much want by just being him.

She's been having these amazing dreams of him touching her every since they last saw each other. The feelings are raw and unadulterated. She has been waking up all sweaty and breathing heavy. She's even found her hand between her legs where she can feel her wetness. How will she be able to make it until he gets back. There is so much want and need for him now. How can she possibly be able to wait the weeks until she sees him again? How will she be able to control herself throughout an entire date? She will have to relieve some of these lustful feelings before then. How will she be able to do that without feeling like a complete nympho? She has always thought of women who get themselves off as be perverted deviants. She is not one of these people. She just doesn't know how to deal with the strong feelings that he has provoked in her. 'I wonder if he is having the same problem.' She thinks to herself.

The phone rings.

"Hello!"

"Uh, hi Lorelai."

"Oh hi. How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm good. Liz and TJ are getting better. I should be home by the end of the week."

"Nice try mister. I've heard that line before… I'd like to believe you, but you don't have a good track record."

"I know and I'm sorry. Will it help if I tell you I'd rather be there than here?"

"A little. I wish you could be here now though. I've had a lot of time to be thinking about us."

"Huh, is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it."

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to take that. Are you rethinking the whole thing of you and me?"

"Oh God no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that…The thoughts I'm having are definitely good ones. It's the feelings that are provoking the more… uncomfortable thoughts. If you get what I mean?"

"Uh well no I don't know what you mean. How can good thoughts cause feelings that cause bad thoughts?"

"Well let's just say that the bad thoughts are a little less virtuous than I'm used to having."

Lorelai can feel the heat rising in her face, along with the overwhelming feeling burning in her belly. There has never been a time when Lorelai has felt so comfortable with someone that she would actually consider having the conversation that she was about to have now with Luke.

Luke just sits back listening to her heavy breathing, a slight glint of mischief in his eyes. "Well maybe I can help if I knew a little more about these... new thoughts."

The fire was starting to rave throughout Lorelai as she sunk down on her bed getting comfortable. "I'm not sure where to start. Like I said I'm not used to these thoughts. I get these tingly feelings when I think about us. I start to get all warm and excited... then I start to think about doing these things... to myself. Oh God. I can't believe I'm telling you this."

Luke lays back getting a little more comfortable as well. He is very familiar with the overwhelming urge to touch himself when thinking of Lorelai. Although he too is uncomfortable in doing so. I seems a little dirty and he doesn't want to taint this new found relationship that is starting between them.

"It's OK.I understand," he groans. "Believe me, I know. I think it has to do with the years of us fighting this thing between us is finally catching up. The thoughts ofus is very exciting and scary. At the same time, the thought of us being together finally is very provocative."

"Wow. I'm glad I'm not the only one who is getting turned on by just the thoughts of us. We've always had this chemistry between us. It's so intense." Lorelai starts to wiggle her hips further down on her mattress. She just can't sit still when thinking about Luke.

"Luke, do you ever dream of me?"

"Yes!" He yelled a little to loud and eager. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I've had my own... thoughts of us." He groans at the thought as he is getting hard just having this conversation.

"Luke, do you really think that you will be home soon? I mean... I'm just ready for us to start something, I just can't stand it. I feel like such a slut thinking the things that I'm thinking, feeling the things that I'm thinking. I don't want to feel so lustful... oh God, I just can't help it," she panted out the last few words. Her feelings are getting the best of her now. Now she was the one groaning from frustration.

"Lorelai, don't get so upset. I know how you feel. I don't want to be away anymore either. The anticipation is killing me too. Just thinking about you and that kiss. Oh God, that kiss... I can still feel your breath on my face." He groaned again in frustration. "I should kill Kirk and his imaginary assassins for interrupting us. Oh God!" He yelped the last out of the pain from his pants. They are suddenly way too small to hold his erection. He tries to quietly unsnap and unzip his pants to release his massive length from its captivity.

"What was that?" Lorelai inquired. She had heard a noise from the silence on his side of the phone.

"Uh, I don't really want to tell you what it was. I could say nothing but that would be a lie. If I tell you the truth, you might think of me as a pervert." He winced as he finished the last sentence and gasped waiting for her reaction.

"What could you possibly have done to make me think you are a pervert?" She gasped loudly through the phone as it occurred to her that she was not the only one getting hot and bothered by their confessions. "Why Luke, are you doing something naughty?"

Worriedly he starts, "It's not what you think. I just suddenly got extremely uncomfortable in the confines of my jeans. I just unfastened them, I swear. I'm not doing anything else." He sighed heavily full of embarrassment.

"Luke, believe me if I had something to release to be more comfortable, I would." She uttered slowly in a shy tone. "I can't believe that I am not more flustered having this conversation with you. I have never been so open... Oh God, Luke. I can honestly say I wish you were here. I'm so hot and excited. I can't sit still. My mind can think of nothing but you. You're right. All of these years of us bantering and flirting are catching up to us... I'm so hot." She keeps shifting trying to get comfortable in her bed. Maybe if she changes out of her jeans into something less constrictive and that breathes.

Luke hears some rustling from the other side of the phone. He thinks while she is distracted by something he will rid himself of his jeans. Once he is a bit more comfortable he gets that sexy glint that every man does when thinking of a fantasy.

"Lorelai, what are you wearing?"

She had just freed herself from her blouse and jeans, now only clad in her bra and panties, she responds, "Um, well... it seems that we are staying very truthful tonight. I don't see why I should lie to you now." With a deep breath she rambles, "I'm wearing a black bra and panties."

"What? Are you just trying to kill me tonight? I'm so damn hard now. I don't have any more will power to deal with this situation." He groaned and shifted his stiff member with his hand.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to kill you. I was just trying to get more comfortable. I should have changed before you called. You asked mid-change." She answered while her face turned red from the heat of the situation.

"Well, stop changing. You're probably more comfortable now than you would be if you put something else on... I can't believe I'm about to suggest this, but with the way you say you are feeling and the way I know I'm feeling..." he drifted off.

"Luke, what are you getting at?" She says hurriedly like she knows what is coming but wants to hear him say it first.

"I just want you to know that I wish I was there with you. If I was there with you I'd run my hand through your hair as I lean in to kiss those soft, luscious lips of yours." They both groan together which only heightens the intense sensations radiating through their bodies.

"Keep talking. I like where you are going with this. I can feel your lips on mine. Your hot breath on my face. Your hand on the small of my back."

"Yeah, I pull you close to me, flush against me. I know you can feel the excitement you are causing me against you leg. Can you feel how hard I am for you?"

"I'm rubbing my leg where I can feel your big dick on me. Oh God, we need to move this along. Where do you want to touch me?"

"Undo your bra, I want to run my hands over your breasts. I want to feel the soft, silkiness I know they will be."

Lorelai undoes her bra, tossing it to the side of her bed. Then, she starts to massage her bare breasts with her hands. She lets out a sigh from the freedom of these actions she'd never experienced before.

"Oh yeah, I can feel your soft but firm grasp on my tits now. You're massaging them and tweaking my nipples. Oh yeah, that's good, but I need more. My hand is rubbing down your muscled stomach to touch the mass that is throbbing on my inner thigh. You're so hard. I want to feel your whole shaft."

He throws back his head as he hurries out of his boxers. He grasps his dick and slowly starts to rub it. He groans, "Lorelai, oh yeah. You do that good. You are rubbing my dick from its base to its head. Oh yeah, that's the way I like it. I want to rub your sex. I want to feel you hot, moist self on my hand. I want to make you moan my name."

Lorelai in turn pulls her panties off and quickly gets comfortable again. "Yes Luke. You're stroking my inner thigh and I open my legs for you. I'm so wet just waiting for you. You're rubbing up and down my pussy getting my juice all over your fingers. Oh I like that. Now your thumb is rubbing my clit... Luke oh yeah I'm getting good and wet and hot... oh God Luke. Now you put two fingers inside me. In. Out. In. Out. IN. OUT. OH YEAH keep it going."

With every in and out, Luke is pumping hard on his dick. "Oh Lorelai, you feel so good. You are pumping on my dick so good. I can feel you. You are so wet. Oh yes. Lorelai. Ooh. Lorelai."

"Luke, oh Luke." They were both ready to cum.

"Oh God Lorelai I'm going to cum. Oh God."

"Luke, cum on me. Cum on my stomach. Oh yes I'm there keep pumping. In. Out. IN. OUT. OH LUKE!" She shook as she went over that edge. Shaky breaths and trembling hands.

Right when they were screaming out each others names, they came together. Both with satisfied looks on their faces. Both flushed with lust.

"Wow, that was good. I needed that. I really can't wait until you come home. The next time we talk each other through this I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you fill me with your warm cum."

"I'm coming home tomorrow. Liz and TJ will just have to figure something out. I can't wait any longer to get what I want. What you want. This was good... for now. But I want feel you when you cum. I want to feel you tremble and shake when I make you scream my name."

"I look forward to it. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

And with that she hung up the phone and then slept with a content face.


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing. AS-P is awesome. I give credit to her and her buds that are the true GG.

A/N: Please enjoy the smut, but leave me some feedback.

Lorelai awoke from an arousing dream-filled sleep. Anticipation was not going to be her friend today. Luke said he was coming home today, but she had heard that before. Lorelai keeps replaying the phone conversation over and over in her mind. Just the thought of Luke sends tingles through her body leaving her a little wet between her legs. Lorelai shakes the arousing thoughts from her head so she can get ready for her day.

Luke startles himself awake from an erotic fantasy starring none other than the sexy blue-eyed brunette that gave him a phone call to remember. He immediately gets up to pack. He can't wait any longer to touch her. His wanton thoughts of Lorelai keep giving him a painful erection that causes him to stop packing so he can take a long, cold shower.

By early afternoon Lorelai couldn't bring herself to concentrate on her work any longer. She decided to head home by way of the diner. 'I just need to get a coffee fix. Yeah. Right.' She thinks to herself.

"Hey Lane! What's up?"

"Oh hi Lorelai. Luke's not back yet, but everything is going fine. Coffee?"

Lorelai, a little taken back, "Of course! I need my coffee fix... and I didn't say anything about Luke."

Lane set a to-go cup of coffee in front of Lorelai while giving her a smirk. "Yeah, well... I just thought I'd tell you."

"OK, uh, thanks. I'll see you later," she said leaving money on the counter and taking her cup-of-life.

Once Lorelai returned to her Jeep, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She really wants to see Luke today. All the way o her house she was trying to think of a way to distract herself since she didn't know if Luke would really be back today. She figured not. After all his promise to come home was made under an extreme hormonal influence. She sighed as she entered the Crap Shack. She wouldn't even talk to Luke until around ten when he normally called.

"Damn truck!" Luke cursed as he was stranded on the side of the highway. A fan belt had broke causing his hurried travel to halt. This just increased his already high frustration level since he couldn't get back to Stars Hollow quick enough. He called triple-A two hours ago and they had just gotten there.

Not even ten minutes after their arrival, Luke growled, "How much longer are you guys gonna be?"

With a roll of his eyes, the head mechanic responded, "Not much longer, Sir."

Luke was on his way within another twenty minutes. He continued his journey at its previous hurried pace, but he was still a good hour away.

The evening had come and Lorelai watched enough TV, she bored even herself. She decided that she could take a long bath and begin getting ready for bed. She'd have plenty of time before the phone call from Luke. After the water-cooled and she'd gotten all pruney, she started to dress. She only got as far her panties when she decided to lotion up. That would help relax her as well as take up more time while she waited for her phone call.

As she rubbed the lotion across her body, her thoughts drifted to Luke, and not just any thoughts... those naughty thoughts and feelings she's been having. With every stroke of her hand those feelings and thoughts were getting stronger and more provocative. Each stroke over her legs, arms, shoulders, stomach, feet, and even hands sent tingles all over. Everywhere she touched herself made her longing for Luke to get stronger. The tingling in her stomach was getting her hotter as she thought about him talking her through their orgasms from last night. The thoughts of last night's phone call are making her wonder if they'll have a similar interaction tonight. She could feel her panties wet with desire. Now she was trying to shift all of her thoughts to what she's going to say to Luke to cause him to lose control again tonight.

"Oh God! When is he going to call?" she growled out in frustration.

The doorbell rang. It didn't just ring once, but continued to ring incessantly, anxiously.

"Who the hell is here at this time of night?" Lorelai said to herself getting angry at whomever it is that interrupted her thoughts of Luke. She was mentally preparing herself to such a degree that she hadn't even finished dressing for bed.

Now clad in only her panties, she threw on her robe in haste to stop that annoying sound of her doorbell.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Just stop ringing the damn bell!" she said as she slung open the door.

"What?" she yelled out in annoyance.

"Well, uh, with a greeting like that, maybe I'll just go back to Maine." Luke stated with a sly, wanton smirk on his face.

Lorelai without thinking, jumped into his arms. Then trying to regain her composure she started to pull away.

"Well look at you. You are a man of your word."

Luke's eyes were dark with lust, "Lorelai, I've been trying to get here all day. My truck broke down and with the hurried way I was driving to get here, I was afraid I'd wreck if I tried to use my phone... I meant what I said last night. I want to feel you."

He grabbed her hard and began to devour her lips. She returned his gesture as they backed through the open front door.

"Lorelai, I want you. No! I need you. Now."

"Oh Luke. Me too."

Lorelai's hands were fisting his shirt as his hands found there way under her robe. They continued to grope each other as they kissed with pure lust and desire.

Luke groaned, "I'm in pain."

"What?" Lorelai said in confusion.

"My pants are so tight on my dick. I'm in pain. I've been in pain almost all day just thinking of you... kiss I'm so hard."

To relieve Luke of his pain, Lorelai moved her hands to his pants and started unfastening them. "Let me fix that for you."

Within two seconds Luke's jeans were unfastened and pushed to his knees.

Luke kicked off his boots and his jeans while pushing Lorelai against the wall just inside the foyer of the Crap Shack.

Once he was feed from his jeans, he pushed Lorelai's robe from her body. He leaned in to press himself flush against Lorelai.

"Oh Luke!" she moaned as she felt his massive dick against her. Lorelai's panties were completely soaked through now.

Not being able to gain the skin on skin contact they both yearned for, Lorelai grabbed each side of Luke's shirt and ripped it apart. The buttons from the shirt went flying across the floor. As the shirt followed in suit falling to the floor, she reached for his boxers and pushed them down his legs.

"Now Luke. I need you inside me now." she breathed out these proclamations as Luke tugged her panties down her legs.

"Lorelai, I can't wait." She could hear the strain and seriousness in his throaty growl.

He lifted her against the wall and lowered her down on his massive member. They both let out a moan of ecstasy. Luke began sucking Lorelai's breasts as she settled onto his dick.

Luke could feel Lorelai's juices slide down his shaft as she shifted to accept his entire length. He took this as his cue to start pumping into her. It took no time for them to find a fast and steady rhythm.

"Oh God, you're so wet and slick. I've never felt a pussy so silky, so ready. I want to make you scream my name."

Luke started to hold Lorelai's hip with a firmer grip. He pounded into her harder and harder. "Say it. Scream my name. You said it last night while youtouched yourself. This is so much better than last night. Oh Lorelai. Your pussy feels so good."

"Yes Luke. Oh God Luke. You're so hard and huge. You fill me more than I've ever been filled before. Sex has never been this good. Oh Luke. Yes! I'm going to cum now. Oh God!"

"That's right. Ride it Lorelai. You feel so good. Squeeze it! Yes! Just like that. Cum for me baby!"

Within a few minutes of riding out all of Lorelai's multiple orgasms, Luke was pushed over the edge as well, releasing his thick, creamy seed inside of her.

Luke and Lorelai found their way to the couch and laid with each other basking in the ever-present after-glow of the mind-blowing sex.

"Lorelai, how do you feel?" Luke said huskily.

"Perfect," she said with an elated grin.

"I just want you to know that... uh.. I'm sorry it was so rushed."

"Oh Luke, please don't be sorry. We have plenty of time to take it slow. This... well, this was what we both needed. No regrets. OK?"

He smiled and leaned down for a chaste kiss. "Yeah. OK. No regrets."

She leans up with a hopeful look, "So, do you want to stay the night?"

"Luke just smirks slightly and nods his head, "Ready for round two already?"

Lorelai lets out a giggle and leads him upstairs for more fun.


	3. Round Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. AS-P is awesome. I give credit to her and her buds that are the true GG.

A/N: Please enjoy the smut, but leave me some feedback.

A/N: Not everyone enjoyed the urgency of the previous chapter. I can appreciate your feelings, however, I hope this chapter will make up for it. Try to imagine yourself in a similar situation where years of sexual frustration have built to such a pinnacle that you let all rational thought leave your being to be replaced by pure lust and greed for satisfaction. That is what Ch 2 was about. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

Ch 3

Once Luke and Lorelai reached the top of the stairs they faced each other and began kissing. The kisses weren't rushed like they had just been. They were passionate and sweet now that the urgency had passed. Now they were going to take the time they always knew they would when the time presented itself.

"Lorelai, I want to make up for being so rough and rushed before. I know we both needed it, but I feel bad because it wasn't how I planned our first time."

"Oh Luke, you know that we can take our time. I don't mind earlier. I needed that release as much as you did. I find it a bit refreshing that you like to talk dirty. It really turned me on."

"Well, don't expect that all of the time. It becomes a necessity when you are overcome with such lustful feelings like I was having. Now I want to treat you like the special person that you really are."

Luke lifted Lorelai's naked body and carried her to her bed, laying her down softly and easily. He moved over her so that she would feel his warmth as he leaned in to kiss her again. His left hand roamed over every curve of her body while he leaned on his right arm for support.

Lorelai laid there enjoying the tingling sensations that Luke's hands generated within her. She felt so satiated by his warmth and love. No one had ever provoked such emotion.

Luke ran his hand up and over her breasts, taking time to learn ever curve and crevice they produced. He took a finger into his mouth to moisten its tip. Then he ran the now wet finger across her nipple circling it from the outer rim of the areole to the tip of the nub. This caused Lorelai's nipple to peak and harden.

Luke, then, leaned forward to engulf the nipple in his mouth. He sucked ever so slightly to arouse Lorelai to the fullest.

Lorelai began to squirm at the sensations brought about by the sensitive touches Luke was offering. She arched her back as Luke made his way to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

As Luke was working her breasts, his hand made its way down to her thighs. Rubbing so easily that she got goose bumps. This made him smile at the effect he was causing. He loved that he could get her worked up at the simplest gestures.

Feeling that he had given her breasts the right amount of attention for the time being, he began kissing down her stomach to her thighs and finally settling on her center.

Lorelai could not help but try to encourage him to touch her where she wanted him. However, Luke purposely avoided the sacred spot.

Luke licked and kissed her left thigh and then her right thigh. Lorelai began bucking her hips towards him. His response was a sly grin as he glanced up at her. He dipped his head one time leaving one lap of his tongue parting her folds all the way to her sex.

He leaned back onto his right arm and stared up at her stopping all of his previous activities.

"What? Why did you stop?" Lorelai whined.

With a chuckle Luke said, "I was just thinking about you touching yourself over the phone last night."

"Yeah, what about it?" she said questioningly.

"I want to watch you do it. I want you to touch yourself for me."

"What? I don't need to touch myself. You are right here to do that for me."

"Yeah, but it was so sexy when you were describing it to me over the phone. I just want to experience that first hand. Don't worry I won't leave you here high and dry. I just want to watch you excite yourself. It's always been a fantasy of mine."

"I don't know if I can with you watching. It's embarrassing."

"Please Lorelai. It can be sensual if you let it. It doesn't have to be embarrassing. I'll even help you get started."

Luke scooted up the bed so that he was now close enough to hold her while she fulfilled his fantasy. He took her hand in his and began rubbing her body with it. She allowed him to encourage the movements of rubbing her breasts when she broke off on her own. Luke leaned into her ear. "That's good baby. Rub nice and slow."

He started kissing her ear and her neck as she moved her had down her body to between her legs. She was already wet so she began rubbing across her folds.

"That's it baby. Does it feel good?"

Lorelai threw her head back so that Luke had better access as he was suckling her neck. "Yeah, it's good," she responded.

Luke began rubbing her breasts again as he watched her hand tease her clit.

"Oh yeah, Mmmm." Lorelai moaned.

"Yeah baby, that's good. I can hear your juices around your fingers. That's good."

Lorelai caught up in the good feelings she was generating in her body inserted two fingers inside. "OHH!" she moaned out.

"So good, you're so wet." Luke continued to chant in her ear, but he was losing his resolve of just being a spectator. He couldn't wait any longer.

He reached down and removed her fingers from within her. He replaced her hand with his. She reached up with her now free hand to hold Luke's face to her as she was about to cum with his enticements.

Luke took this opportunity to take her wet fingers into his mouth to taste her juices. She tasted so sweet. This was pushing his limits of holding out. He couldn't take it any more. He was so hard he needed to fill her again.

Luke spooned in behind Lorelai while still touching her. In. Out. In. Out. His fingers were pushing her over. "Oh Luke. Oh God Luke. I need you now. I want you inside me now."

Luke came from behind her removing his fingers and entering her fully. They both moaned as she became used to his size. He started to slowly pump in and out of her from behind. He continued to play with her clit as he did.

These sensations were getting her so wet and she couldn't hold out her orgasm any longer. The slight sensations that were rushing over her were too strong to resist.

"Yes Luke. You do that so good." Lorelai breathed out as she tried to ride out the shakes from her orgasm.

Lorelai with an elated smile across her face pulled away and rolled Luke onto his back.

She mounted him and slid back onto his shaft causing a throaty growl to escape him.

She was in control now. She rode him slow and steady laying forward to kiss him gently. As he was overcome with pleasure he began to pump up into her faster and forcefully.

She leaned up to get a better angle and rode him hard and fast. Before long both were coming to their climax again. Loud moans and groans were filling the bedroom as they fell over the edge.

Lorelai leaned onto Luke's chest allowing their breathing to return to normal before she rolled off. They cuddled together enjoying the after-glow once again.

"Wow. That was great again." Lorelai simply stated.

"Yeah. We have great sex. I'm glad you told me about your naughty feelings or we would have waited who knows how much longer to get to here."

"Yeah. Thank God I don't know when to keep my mouth shut." They both giggled before drifting off to sleep.

Now this is THE END.

Don't forget to R/R. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
